A vehicle door is usually equipped with a handle. Such a handle is often located below the outer belt line of the door and allows people to manually open the doors. Although this arrangement may be easy to implement, there are some shortcomings. For example, an operator may have to carefully move the door in order to avoid the contact between the door and an object in the vicinity of the vehicle (for example, another vehicle next to the vehicle), which may cause damage to the door and/or the object. Therefore, it may be desirable to detect one or more objects that may be in the path of a door when it is moved to an open position.
Doors that open and close automatically, also referred to as powered doors, may not require a user to pull or push them open, and instead may rely on one or more actuators to open and close the door. Sometimes, when an actuator is opening or closing a door, the door will shake or jitter, which may be undesirable. Therefore, it may be desirable to control operation of one or more actuators such that the door does not shake or jitter when opening and/or closing the door.